


Our Own Piece of the Universe

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood - Friendship, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous said:Magnus babysitting max and he being annoying, so magnus do some magic, you decide the rest jaja pretty please~~Here it is!





	Our Own Piece of the Universe

“Why can’t I come with you? That’s really not fair!” 

Magnus was just about to open the door when he heard Alec’s light chuckle - an answer to his little brother’s protests. There was a very important Council meeting in the Institute and since Max wasn’t exactly known for obediently staying in his room during such events, Alec proposed to let him stay at Magnus’ for a few hours. There were certain doubts at first, but eventually everyone agreed it was a good idea. Magnus himself was very glad for the opportunity, not only because he had a chance to get closer to Alec’s family, but also because he genuinely liked Max and wanted to get to know him better.  

“Welcome, little Shadowhunter.” Magnus said as the two of them walked through the threshold. Alec was already wearing one of his best suits, the perfectly-fitted shirt clinging to him in all the right places. 

“Hey, Magnus.” Max greeted back as he took a couple of steps inside to look around. There were obviously a lot of things for him to explore and see, while Magnus and Alec took their time by the door. 

“Thanks again for looking after him.” Alec spoke up, a little smile playing on his lips. One of his hands came to rest on Magnus’ side, long fingers caressing the skin through the thin burgundy fabric of Magnus’ shirt. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Alexander, I already told you that. I’m happy to help. And maybe I’ll even win the sympathy of at least one Lightwood besides you.” 

His words made Alec laugh again and bring him closer, sealing their lips for a quick kiss.

“You know that Izzy and Jace already love you. Especially Izzy. Gosh, I’ll never understand those shopping dates you two love so much.”  

“That’s only because you refuse to come with us.” It was easy for them to joke like that, carelessly hanging on the few minutes they could spent together like this.

“See you at dinner?” Alec asked, the fingers on Magnus’ back sending shivers up his spine.

“Don’t be late.” Magnus answered, leaning in and stealing another peck. “See you.” 

It was only him and Max after that, who was still aimlessly wandering around and inspecting dozens of different-sized vials and jars scattered on the high shelves. 

“Do you have a TV?” Max asked, holding a bottle filled with Vampire venom. It came as a surprise to Magnus. He had finally got used to Alec not getting any pop-culture references and watching him with amusement when Magnus went on and on about a movie or a TV show that he _had_  to see.

“No, at least not at the moment. These past weeks have been busy and I didn’t have the chance to buy one after my last move.. Do you have a TV at the Institute?” 

“Not really.” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “But Clary have told me about it. She promised to take me to see a Spider-man movie. Whatever that is. And she gave a  _manga_.” He had proudly emphasized the last word.

Leaving Magnus’ spell ingredients, he walked towards the bookshelves and ran his fingers on the tattered leather-bound covers.

“Do you have any books I could read? My mom only lets me read for training, but Izzy once told me about a book that Simon gave her. It was about a wizarding school and a boy with a scar on his forehead.”  

Magnus couldn’t help but smile, writing a note to himself in his mind to buy Max the whole Harry Potter series for his birthday. 

“Unfortunately, you probably wouldn’t be able to read any of my books. A few of them, maybe. But majority of them are in old demonic languages, hard even for some warlocks to understand.”

“I bet I’d be better than them.” Max spoke up confidently, poking one of the cats that laid around with his finger. He was rewarded with a grumpy look and a paw-smack on his hand. 

“Tell me, Max, do you like stargazing?”  

The question seemed to catch Max’s attention as he looked up at Magnus and left the cat to its slumber.

“I do. I’m way better at naming the constellation than Jace. And even Alec!” he said with a wide smile, but frowned right after that. “But you can’t really see any stars here, because of the city lights. When we were in Idris, dad would sometimes let me stay up and watch the stars with him.”

Finally, Magnus’ mind was struck with an idea.

“Well, if we can’t go out to see the stars, then why don’t we bring them here?” Finishing his sentence, Magnus spread his arms and let pure magic pour from the tips of his fingers. It filled the room like a dense fog, veiling the furniture and twisting around in an non-existent wind. Out of nowhere, stars appeared, one after another. Colorful galaxies were born in front of their eyes and comets flew past their hair. 

“Wow.” Max’s mouth was hanging in astonishment. “What is this?”

“This, my dear Max, is our own piece of the universe.” 

“Does that mean you can create new planets? And stars?” he asked with sparks in his eyes that mirrored the glint of stars. 

“Whatever you wish, little Shadowhunter.”  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was very hard to get Max to leave that night. Alec found both him and Magnus sprawled on the floor on multiple pillows, lying side by side. Max was pointing out as many constellations as he could find, naming new comets and planets that Magnus created with a flick of his fingers. 

It wasn’t surprising when Alec stepped into their little universe without hesitation and plopped down next to his baby brother as well. He let Max show him every single tiny world that Magnus built and the galaxies that swam before their eyes.  

Alec couldn’t remember the last time he has seen him so happy and carefree. With all the pressure of training gone, he could be a child again at least for one evening.  

That moment felt like home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
